Tumble
by Sparkly Faerie
Summary: Random JPLE short-shots and drabbles of James and Lily. Ranging from 5th year to after Hogwarts. No.5—Attack: "You don't have anything to say about it. You're not her friend anymore. I am."
1. Ask

**Hi all!**

**These are not new—they're like, drabbles and really short-shots that I've posted on Tumblr. Which is why I'm posting them under the name 'Tumble'.**

**There's no particular continuity—one might be with them together, another might be him asking her out, another they might just be fighting. There might even be some Lily/Severus friendship/falling out stuff. So don't get all confused when that happens.**

**If you want to see the gifs and artworks they're based on, visit my Tumblr and check through my posts (I'm not crawling through them again. DX).**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>I do not own Harry Potter or anything associated with it. All rights to Harry Potter and affiliated products belong to Ms J.K. Rowling and the other proper entities.

**Summary:** "And here I thought you'd never get the words out."

**Rating:** K

**Genre:** Romance

**Warnings:** None.

* * *

><p><strong>Ask<strong>

James ran his hand through his hair, more out of habit than anything else. He stubbornly refused to admit that he was blushing.

"What do you want, Potter?" Lily heaved an exasperated sigh.

He cleared his throat; now or never.

"I was, er, wondering…" he tripped over his own tongue for a moment, frowning at his feet.

"_Yes_…?" She prompted, clearly impatient.

"…if you would, maybe… go to Hogsmeade with me this weekend? If you don't already have a date?" He hastened to add the second part—for all he knew, she had promised to meet some other bloke.

"And here I thought you'd never get the words out." James looked up, hardly daring to believe his ears. The look on her face stopped him in his tracks. "Yes, James. I'll go out with you."

* * *

><p><strong>I'll update them as I go. I have a few to put up, but I'll keep them for now. I'll put another one later.<strong>

**Review and let me know what you think, yeah?**

**Sparkly Faerie**


	2. Hate

**Ugh, I'm sorry for people who read Professor—I'm only about 300 words into the next chapter. I've (finally) started reading The Life and Times… I've been at it for two days straight now. It's practically all I've done today.**

**I should have enough material for this to be updated every so often until I finish TLAT and manage to finish spewing out a chapter for Professor, though. I hope.**

* * *

><p><strong>NOTE: <strong>This one is set in fifth year, before Snape's Worst Memory.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>I do not own Harry Potter or anything associated with it. All rights to Harry Potter and affiliated products belong to Ms J.K. Rowling and the other proper entities.

**Summary:** Severus bid her good-bye, watching with a sinking feeling as Lily reached Potter and greeted him with a smile.

**Rating:** T

**Genre:** Romance

**Warnings:** None.

* * *

><p><strong>Hate<strong>

Spotting the _last_ person on the face of the earth that he wanted to see at that moment, Severus Snape came to a halt and reached out to grasp Lily's elbow.

Lily ripped her arm out of Severus's grip, whirling around. "God, Sev, what do you think you're _doing_?"

He looked taken aback, shuffling his feet for a moment before he cleared his throat.

"Potter's over there, waiting to ambush you."

Her eyebrows travelled up her forehead, casting a glance over her shoulder. Sure enough, James Potter was standing by the Grand Staircase, watching them with a curious blend of contempt and anxiety on his face. She turned back to Severus. "Sev, I _told_ you—Potter and I have a Charms assignment to work on. Flitwick paired us together." Her nose wrinkled at the thought.

Severus's face clouded over in an expression of intense dislike. "Why didn't you try to get out of it?" He demanded.

Lily looked away, her cheeks dusting with a light pink blush. "Well, Potter does well in Charms. And I need a partner who knows what they're doing, Sev. The only other person in my class who could possibly keep up with me is _Black_, and—quite frankly—I'd rather eat glass than work with him."

Severus paled at the strange look on Lily's face—where was the disgust? The passionate hatred? "You're not… you're not looking _forward_ to working with him, are you?"

Lily rolled her eyes. "No Sev, I'm _not_." She bit her lip. "Look, I have to go. We agreed to go to the library for our free hour."

Severus bid her good-bye, watching with a sinking feeling as Lily reached Potter and greeted him with a—somewhat strained—smile. He felt his lip curl as Potter greeted her jovially, and ignored the unpleasant squirm in his gut when Lily laughed lightly at something he said as they disappeared around the corner.

She hated Potter, he told himself. She had to.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! Please review!<strong>

**Sparkly Faerie**


	3. Belong

**Still reading TLAT. Still no progress on Chapter 7 of Professor.**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>I do not own Harry Potter or anything associated with it. All rights to Harry Potter and affiliated products belong to Ms J.K. Rowling and the other proper entities.

**Summary:** "They're right… they're right about everything. I don't belong here."

**Rating:** K

**Genre:** Romance

**Warnings:** None.

* * *

><p><strong>Belong<strong>

After a particularly nasty Potions lesson, Lily and James decided to skip their afternoon study session and went down to watch the sunset by the lake.

"What are you thinking, Lil?"

James was greeted with silence. Cracking an eye open, he turned on his stomach and regarded his girlfriend, lying on her back and staring up into the leafy canopy of the tree they were lazing under.

"They're right…" she murmured, more to herself than to James. "They're right about everything. I don't belong here."

James scoffed. "Just ignore it, love. They're stupid bigots."

A lone tear slipped out the corner of her eye, rolling down the side of her face and disappearing into the grass. "How can you say that?" Her voice was a broken whisper. "It's not just me—they're dragging your name through the mud, too."

"I don't care what a pack of close-minded Pureblood gits think of me." He leaned over her, upside down, and pressed a chaste kiss to her forehead. "You shouldn't either."

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! Please review!<strong>

**Sparkly Faerie**


	4. Five Minutes

**Finished TLAT. Now assignments. After the 14th I'll have free time.**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>I do not own Harry Potter or anything associated with it. All rights to Harry Potter and affiliated products belong to Ms J.K. Rowling and the other proper entities.

**Summary:** _"__Well, Evans, this is it. Your last moments as an unmarried woman. You'll be a Potter from now on."_

**Rating:** K

**Genre:** Romance

**Warnings:** None.

* * *

><p><em><strong><strong>_**Five Minutes**

Lily sat on the stone bench, listening to the trill of birdsong and enjoying the feel of the sun on her face. Smoothing her pristine white dress over her knees, she sighed.

"Well, Evans, this is it. Your last moments as an unmarried woman. You'll be a Potter from now on."

She wished Petunia had come. Lily hadn't wanted to attend her sister's wedding, either, but had known that she would regret it for the rest of her life if she hadn't gone. She hoped that, in time, her sister would feel bad about skipping out on her.

"Five minutes to go. How are you feeling?"

Lily nearly jumped out of her skin. Her father was leaning up against the tree, arms folded and watching her curiously.

She smiled. "I feel—"

_**BOOM!**_

"_SIRIUS_!"

She cast a look over her shoulder. "I'll feel better when the Best Man doesn't_ blow up_ the ceremony."

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! Please don't forget to review. :D<strong>

**Sparkly Faerie**


	5. Attack

**I've procrastinated this assignment far too long. I hate life.**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>I do not own Harry Potter or anything associated with it. All rights to Harry Potter and affiliated products belong to Ms J.K. Rowling and the other proper entities.

**Summary:** "You _don't_ have anything to say about it. You're not her friend anymore. _I am_."

**Rating:** T

**Genre:** Romance

**Warnings:** None.

* * *

><p><strong>Attack<strong>

Lily, who had been trying to do her reading for sixth-year Defence Against the Dark Arts, heard the voice and looked up. She had been sure she was in a secluded area, hidden behind the greenhouses.

Quickly realising that the voice she had heard had been on the other side of the greenhouse, and therefore couldn't have been directed at her, she settled back down to her textbook.

She'd just found her place when she heard the voice again.

"Bugger off!"

She snapped her book shut and stood. She knew that voice.

Rounding the greenhouses, she peeked around the corner and stared in surprise at the scene before her.

Snape had his wand trained on Potter, who's wand was nowhere in sight. A quick scan of the grounds revealed that it was some ten feet away, obviously where it had fallen from a Disarming spell.

"You stay away from Lily, you got that?" Snape sneered, his knuckles white as he gripped his wand. "She doesn't love you—and she _won't_ love you, if I have anything to say about it."

Lily did not want to hear this. Instinctively, she reached for her wand.

Potter snorted. "You _don't_ have anything to say about it." He stated levelly. "You're not her friend anymore. _I am_."

"You shut your mouth, Potter!" There was spit flying from Snape's mouth as he all but screamed the words. "In case you haven't noticed, I'm the one with the wand here. You're unarmed."

"Yeah," Potter snorted in derision, "only because you Disarmed me while my back was turned." This made sense—Lily knew Potter to be good enough at duelling that only a very skilled duellist (Snape was good, but not as good as Potter) could have Disarmed him while he was facing them. "Besides, I don't think Lily would approve of you ambushing her friends. I happen to know from experience that nasty things happen to people who do that."

Snape sneered. "She's not here to see. And she _won't_ hear about it, because I'm going to make sure you're not capable of talking after I'm through with you."

James's eyebrows rose. "Oh, really?" He nodded his head over toward where Lily was standing, slack-jawed and wide-eyed. "'Cause, you know, there's a Prefect right over there. I don't think she'd really stand by and let you mutilate me, would she?"

Snape's head jerked around. His eyes met Lily's—just as shocked as her own—before he scowled, lowered his wand, and spat, "Consider yourself lucky, Potter." and turned on his heel, disappearing into the castle.

"You okay, Evans?" Potter asked, looking between her and Snape.

Lily was staring after her ex-best friend, disbelief running rampant around what she had just seen.

"Yeah… yeah, I'm fine."

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! Please review!<strong>

**Sparkly Faerie**


End file.
